One Tragic Twist
by AnimePriest
Summary: The Holy War has been brought to a tragic end with Allen Walker as the sole survivor. Decades later, he's roaming around the new era as the Second Millennium. However he has changed his morals to that of the villain as he sets up humanities destruction. Though not without a polite smile; might he add. Noah!Allen. [Rewrite of Grey Insanity]


Chapter 1

Humanity's Future Destroyer

It had been a dreadful 1,000 years since the Holy War had taken its leave from the stage. 1,000 years since Allen Walker, the Destroyer of Time and 14th Noah, had killed the Millennium Earl in a one on one battle. 1,000 years since every single Noah died, including all of the Exorcists who had battled them. 1,000 years of loneliness.

He was by himself. No friends to comfort him, no family to love him, absolutely nothing. The only thing he had left to do was watch as technology improved and as humans came into the world before dying off, almost like flies. A chuckle would always escape his lips at the thought. He sounded almost exactly like BaKanda.

The Akuma had evolved just as quickly as technology. He had watched as they changed and rebelled against what was once their master and how they started developing minds of their own. They spoke as if they had no master to control them, as though they had a free will. They even began to modify themselves to the point where they started to change themselves into the things they were, either by depression, regret, guilt, or pure hatred.

Instead of activating his Innocence, he let them roam freely. He felt no need to dirty his hands with the disposal of humans who became what they were by themselves and not others. It was ironic, really, how the evolved Akuma turned themselves into the enemy after how much Exorcists did. All that blood, sweat, and all those tears shed to free the tortured souls that had once been trapped inside those metal contraptions.

Humans had always been disgusting, always afraid of change or abnormality. He had witnessed it all throughout his young childhood and even in his teenage years. All those rocks and torches that threatened to break his poor soul back then had made him believe humanity didn't deserve its life but when he had gone to the Black Order, he started to contradict himself. But now…

He felt no clouded judgment hiding the truth from his now amber eyes. He saw humans as what they were and what they were always going to be. Even if he knew the world was not black and white as others thought, even if there still some 'good ones' still left out there, he could hardly make himself seem to care. The darkness outweighed the light by far too much to be considered equal.

He was immortal, cursed to forever live a tragic life. The cause was of course his Noah and Innocence. Both so powerful would surely affect their host's lifespan. Even with the side effect, Allen would kill of the world and start anew, just like his once powerfully equal enemy, the Millennium Earl.

~oOo~

Allen was walking down the side walk with a blank expression though it was shadowed by the hood that was draped over his head like a thick blanket. He found himself annoyed at the stares that would often be locked on his head of stark white hair.

Today was a unique day, or a so called special one, being the anniversary of the ending of the Holy War. Also the day every person he held close died, followed shortly by the very thing that kept him cheery through all that bloodshed. It was truly sad or should one say: A disappointment. One so happy and joyful, making the lighter of things during the darkest times had now become the darker part of the person.

Lenalee had been the first to fall, followed by Komui, Krory, Miranda, Marie, Jhonny and Reever, Link, Lavi, and finally Kanda, the idiot had died killing off the last Noah. Allen could still remember the smirk that had been smeared across that blue haired idiot's face as he fell to his knees, holes riddled through his body. The lotus had withered as soon as its host had closed his eyes.

That one smirk from the only living person he had held somewhat close had haunted him for years to come. Friends who had once been so close were now only a mere memory waiting to diminish in time but had yet to.

After all the time spent alone, he had time to accept and reminisce with his Noah, Neah. He was now a full-fledged Noah as well as an Exorcist, though the latter had always been true to appearance. Strangely, the newly evolved or rather upgraded Akuma who were now called Hollows called him the Second Millennium. He would always tell them to ignore him except for reporting important news.

Allen paused mid stride, interrupted from his thoughts by a horrific howl. _A Hollow. _His mind supplied.

A small smile worked its way onto his face at the thought of killing yet another Shinigami, his new named enemies. He strode to a nearby alley way where he could travel towards the source of the dying wails. When he finally reached his destination, he was standing at the entrance of a children's park.

A young girl, though her eyes spoke different, stood, a little hunched over and panting lightly. She wore dark red rimmed glasses that glinted in the sun's rays. He examined her before starting to walk towards her, catching her attention.

She looked at the hooded stranger with a look of distrust. "Who are you?" Her voice was uncertain but stern as she studied him.

"Who am I?" Allen repeated before pulling down her hood to reveal a smile and silver eyes that peered through thick dark grey eye lashes. He hummed.

"Most just call me the Second Millennium. You can call me Millenie." He chuckled at his own joke.

The girl didn't seem to be amused. Her eyes had widened at the sight of his hair but apparently she had seen similar because she soon narrowed her eyes once more. She was cautious and suspicious, he could easily tell as her gaze would always drift towards his scar.

Allen gave yet another smile.

She shifted a foot back, getting ready for battle, her Zanpakuto already drawn and at the ready. "I'll ask again," Her frown deepened. "Who are you?"

The white haired stranger frowned back now, before his silver eyes bled to amber. Ashen gray skin began to spread over the once pale colored skin, replacing it. Seven black tattoo like crosses etched themselves into his forehead though they were rather hard to see because of the snow white bangs that were swept across them.

The unnamed Shinigami took a step back, large pale blue eyes full of the fright of the unknown.

"I'm sorry," Allen said though there was no sincerity recognizable.

Another step back the girl took, her long black hair tied into a low braid bumped against her back, almost scaring her.

"But," He disappeared before reappearing right next to the girl, mouth almost touching the Shinigami's ear as he whispered almost silently, breath hot against her neck, "Could you please die?"

Everything seemed to have happened in a single second before pausing.

Pain was all the black haired girl could feel as a hand was forcefully punched through her stomach, though it did not exit through her back. She could feel the hand clenched into a fist, its gloved material soon sliding out of her once perfectly healthy stomach with a sickening sound.

Her knees collapsed under her and she fell with a harsh jolt. Her kneecaps broke under the weight and speed and she fell unconscious from shock though she was surely to die soon from blood loss.

"Ah, it never does get old." Allen sighed with the same small smile he had always adorned. He shook his head. "Time is just an illusion after all." He said before bending down to pick up a pink decorated phone. _Must have been an accessory._ He thought.

His gloved fingers slowly closed around the flip phone before the thing snapped like a twig and became a mess of wires, plastic, metal, and chips. He unclenched his hand and let the scraps be carried off in the small breeze. He faintly heard them clack onto the cement ground before purposefully stepping on the mess as he left.

He might as well have some fun in this new era. Maybe a new school?

~oOo~

Ichigo stared, entranced in the dull winter tree's that only shown dead branches and no life. He was utterly bored. Nothing had been the same since Rukia had come into his life, stabbing him in the heart and all. Even school seemed to have a different 'taste' to it.

He frowned. Nothing was the same at all.

He wished dearly for a Hollow to finally rear its ugly head. The boredom of school was starting to eat away at his brain, he was sure. _Where are all the Hollows? _He thought almost wistfully. He inwardly smacked himself as guilt rose at the single thought. He shouldn't be wishing for trouble or else it would present itself at the most difficult time, as always.

He knew from experience that apparently fate wasn't exactly keen on him staying alive.

The bored orange haired teen was pulled from his wishful thinking when their teacher started to have a coughing fit.

He watched the woman cough over and over again, almost in a pattern, as she was hunched over, almost clawing at her chest. He would have been worried and gone to help her had this not been the usual act to get her students to listen. It was all fake and he found himself irritated at the desperate attempts to get her class to actually listen.

Before long, she jumped back up, a cheery grin worming its way onto her face. "Glad to see the class is actually paying attention!" She clapped her hands together with a bounce.

The students, even Shinigami, sweat dropped at the surreal episode.

"Now class! We have a new transfer student!" The teacher practically cheered.

The entire room erupted into whispers immediately.

"Another one?"

"Where are they all coming from!?"

"Oh! I hope he's cute!"

"No! It's going to be a beautiful, sweet girl with a giant bust!" Keigo screamed, placing one foot upon the desk like a heroic knight. He held one fist up and comical tears streaked his face in outstanding hope and bravery, mostly the former.

Ichigo sighed at the idiot before turning his gaze to the two wooden doors that were slowly sliding open. The rest of the class was silenced as they waiting in preparation for the new student. Excitement buzzed almost deafeningly.

A short teen walked in with a polite if not strange smile. His hair was as white as freshly fallen snow and tied up in a low pony tail that reached his shoulder blades and his eyes were a deep silver that glowed almost eerily. A dark reddish purplish tattoo, or a possible scar, ran down the teen's left cheek in a strange design. He also dressed strangely with white silk gloves.

_The kid's weird if anything else. _Ichigo thought though he really couldn't comment on the hair color since he had no room to talk with his bright orange hair. He faintly wondered if the kid had dyed it or if it was somehow natural. Even so, he could care less.

He glanced to the side and behind him. Every single Shinigami had narrowed eyes, suspicion clear on their faces. He wanted to palm his face at his own idiocy. Of course they would be suspicious, how could they not be when a character like the white haired kid just suddenly transfers to their specific classroom.

Keigo sunk down to his desk, a cloud of depression hanging around him like foreboding dark clouds.

Ichigo shook his head at his friend.

"Please introduce yourself." Their teacher seemed unsure as she spoke but her grin never wavered.

The white haired teen merely smiled at the full class room. "It's nice to meet you all, my name is Allen Walker and I'm a transfer student from Europe."

Almost every female in the class marveled at his politeness and perfected fluidity in Japanese. The male's however just groaned, most of them had their heads on the desks with a gloomy cloud hanging over them, just as Kiego.

"Oh he's a cutie." Ichigo barely heard Rangiku mutter the words slyly and he involuntarily shivered. _That woman has issues, some real issues._ He could practically imagine her going up to the new kid's desk and pushing her beasts up into his face. He shook his head at the image.

"Very well then, Mr. Walker could you please sit in front of that orange haired idiot please?" Their teacher asked sweetly, also squealing at his politeness.

Ichigo bristled at the nickname and Allen's smile twitched in concealed laughter.

The white haired kid nodded before following the teachers gaze to the empty seat. Ichigo watched as the kid sit down into his seat without a hint of sound. _Trained. _Ichigo's mind supplied him at the battle ready movements the kid exhibited. He would need to ask later and he was completely sure all the other Shingami had noticed as well.

They would have to ask later, as a group, he guessed. After school it was then.

Class went on without a single hitch since the teacher was in too happy a mood to start a coughing fit once more and before anyone knew it, the sky was dimmer than before and the bells had rung.

The teacher was the first to leave somehow. Dodging every student that's stood up before zooming out of class as though a blur. Soon, the rest of the students left, leaving way for the Shinigami to get started with their interrogation.

Allen, himself, made his movements precise but slow so he could let the other human students leave. He knew the questions that were soon to be asked since it had happened many times before though he still found himself surprised. This many Shinigami in just one single classroom of a whole school was practically asking for trouble.

He let out a mental sigh. The battle plans of the Shinigami in these days were just too funny to not be laughed at by the seniors, which would be him.

He could sense the group of Shinigami walking towards them, he could also hear but he would rather evaluate their strengths beforehand, in case of sudden battle. No matter how strong he was, surprise attacks could always get someone.

There was one Captain Class Shinigami but Allen was disappointed to find out that this Captain was not nearly as strong as the generations before, it was the only other white haired short Shinigami. Another was the orange haired one who had a mix of Hollow and Quincy, as well as Human and Shinigami. Allen inwardly cackled. Another enigma.

"Excuse me?" The black haired one, Rukia, asked politely but the white haired teen could easily tell it was fake. After all, he was the master of deception himself.

"Yes?" Allen replied just as polite as he shrugged on a fake smile, not that any of them could tell.

"Hello there! I'm Rukia Kuchiki, I'm sorry if I'm being rude but could I ask you some questions on your appearance?" The black haired girl names Rukia cheered sweetly and Allen inwardly chuckled at her acting skills. The way she stood and presented herself, even if sweet, spoke of a noble. The white head had to bite his cheek to keep himself from outright attacking her.

"Sure."

Rukia let her eyes widen only slightly from the immediate answer. "Okay then. Why do you have white hair?"

"From trauma." Allen answered simply, earning a few wincing looks but Rukia continued on none the less although she hesitated slightly on the next answer she knew was to be related to the 'trauma' the kid suffered.

"Is that a scar?"

"Yes."

"How-"

A mere shadow of a smile adorned Allen's face. "I lost someone dear to me." He answered simply.

Mana, the only person to have ever truly loved him for who he had been. But now, at this single moment, he knew Mana wouldn't dare to go near him. He had changed for the worse but he couldn't find it in himself to care for the love or affection. He felt as though he didn't need it because it would one day run out, just as Mana's had. He was perfectly fine on his own and he always would be.

The questions stopped abruptly and silence ensued.

Allen would have found it awkward if it weren't for him being hundreds of years old. "If you wouldn't mind," He said, pulling himself from the joyful memories of his dead foster father. "But I have to leave." He flashed them another smile before getting up to leave but a voice stopped him.

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled suddenly, remembering the question he had wanted to ask Allen in the beginning. He could hardly believe he had completely forgotten.

"Yes?"

"Why do you…" Ichigo trailed off, trying to word the question right. "Why do you move like you do, as if you've been in a war?" He ended with a wince when he saw the look on the white haired kid's face. There was no emotion showing on Allen's face.

"Because…" Allen looked down sadly. "I have been to war and reflexes simply stick with you even after years and years." He smiled a sad, sorrowful smile. "And plus… you never know when you'll need them."

When the white haired teen disappeared out the classroom door, Ichigo let out a suffering sigh.

"Well that went over nicely." Renji said sarcasm lacing his voice.

"You think!? You idiot!" Rukia whacked him over the head in annoyance.

"That was more depressing than informational." Ichigo muttered, sarcasm clear in his voice just as Renji had said, earning a whack from Rukia as well.

"What is wrong with you, you stupid midget!?" He yelled at the irritated short woman.

"Be quiet you two." Toshiro commanded.

"Piss off Toshiro."

"What was that, you ungrateful brat!?" Toshiro raged at the orange haired teen before calming himself down, enough so to continue. "I think this should be reported to Commander just in case something does happen. On the other side, I want anyone close to keep an eyes out for Walker. Am I clear?"

"Yes Captain o' Captain~!" Matsumoto giggled and her Captain sighed, exhausted from his Lieutenant.

Allen sighed as well at the issued trouble that was sure to come. Those Shinigami were basically searching for trouble with him. He shook his head at the thought before he began walking away perambulatory. He might as well visit this new 'leader' of Hueco Mundo.

~oOo~

Every Espada sat along the long clean stark white table. Each had differing expressions as they were either snoring loudly or looking blankly ahead. Stark, the number 1 Espada, was the only one sleeping, a snot bubble blowing from his nose as he snored loudly. Lilynette, his only Fracion, groaned in annoyance at his sounds while trying to cover her ears. If she didn't kick him awake now, he would be sleeping for probably five more hours but there was always the possibility that he would fall asleep once again if she did wake him up.

The green haired arrancar screamed in outrage before finally planting her foot on Stark's side, making him fly off his chair with a loud huff of air. "Wake up and stop snoring you lazy dumbass!" She pointed accusingly at him as he stared back, wide awake.

"What the hell was that for, Lilynette?!" The brown haired Espada yelled in outrage from having been woken up so rudely.

"Because you won't shut up!" She retorted and some Espada chuckled in amusement while others sighed in relief.

"Quiet."

The voice silenced every future remark and Lilinette's voice died in her throat. Aizen looked down from his throne like chair. Many of the Hollow's would actually think he had a superiority complex, which wasn't far from the truth. His dark brown eyes were narrowed with the usual calculating smirk that was still smeared onto his face. "The meeting is almost over, please behave until then."

He left no room for argument and Grimmjow huffed in annoyance at the order. The blue haired Espada absolutely despised their supposed 'boss' with a passion and nothing would stop the hatred he held for the man. Grimmjow faintly wondered when their real master was going to return and set things straight.

A bright door jutted out from the ground and caught everyone's attention. It looked like a large glass shard with surrounding broken pieces and below it was a bright puddle of light that seemed to ripple as if it were actually liquid. A number appeared on top of the white substance. The number '39' in digital form.

"Millennium-sama!" Harribel stood from her crystal white seat, knocking it down. Surprise was laced through her voice.

"Eh? Allen-san is here?" Stark got up from his fallen position and set his seat back towards its original position. A look of absolute hope was on his face, to get out of the meeting and go to a nice and comfy bed once more and-

A foot suddenly slammed into his shin, causing him to yelp and pick it up. Stark glared hatefully at Lilinette who scowled right back at him. "What was that for?!" He yelled at her as he rubbed the bruise that was starting to form on his leg.

Grimmjow looked ecstatic for once in his lifetime and Ulquiorra's mouth twitched upward only slightly. Nnoitra was sweating pitifully with an expression of horror and Yami looked excited and bloodthirsty at the same time.

Aizen was baffled by the combined reactions as well as the strange glowing shard that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Gin beside him had his usual grin replaced by a genuinely confused frown while Tōsen had an impeccable face of indifference as always.

A foot slid through the brightness that soon morphed into a leg, then arms and shoulders, and finally a full body. The strange white shard disappeared back into the ground, seeming to dissipate as it slowly shrunk back into the stone.

Allen smiled at his audience. His shoulder length hair was tied into a low pony tail while it shifted ever so slightly when he stepped up. His silver blue vest's fabric rustled against his white long sleeved dress shirt that he had put on under. Long black dress pants followed the movements with hardly any sound as black shoes padded against the cement lightly.

Tōsen took it upon himself to guard Aizen as he shunpo'd from his heightened spot. He reappeared right behind the white haired male, a blank look as he brought up unsheathed Zanpakuto to the white haired boy's neck, clearly prepared to sever Allen's head from his body. "Who are you and why are you here?" Tōsen demanded.

Lilinette spoke before anyone else had a chance to do so. "You really shouldn't disrespect Millennium-sama like that, slave of Aizen. You're just lucky that Millennium-sama is polite and doesn't kill needlessly!" Her sudden change caught the Shinigami by surprise.

"Am I really that intimidating?" Allen asked innocently, eyebrows drawn together childishly. He completely ignored the katana that threatened to draw blood from his neck.

The table of Espada sweat dropped at the question.

Allen gave a small polite smile, ignoring the reactions and redirecting his attention back to the dark skinned man who had a katana to his neck. "Now, could you perhaps please remove your weapon from my neck?"

Aizen examined the child. The white haired boy felt relatively innocent and weak but reiatsu could always be very deceiving. He nodded to his subordinate for the clear to leave the person alone. Tōsen complied and soon reappeared by his side with a look of uncertainty.

"Millennium-sama, please excuse their rudeness. They have yet knowledge of you or your status. They could also be of help to our goal," Ulquiorra spoke up after bowing deeply to his true master and boss.

Allen sighed. "As formal as always Ulquiorra-san but I guess I'll accept their help but what exactly are they going to do?" Silver eyes eyed the three figures who sat or stood upon a platform irritatingly high above.

"I am going to create the King's Key." The brown haired man, Aizen, spoke from his throne with a look of amusement before the emotionless Espada could speak.

"Oh?" Allen looked back towards Uliquiorra with a slight quirk of his mouth. "And how will this help?"

"Once the King's Key is created, we will wipe out our only standing enemy, the Shinigami, leaving the rest to you, Millennium-sama." The number 4 Espada answered as to not agitate the powerful man in front of him.

"Where were you anyway?" Grimmjow, as rude as ever, piped up, curious.

"Hmm?" Allen turned towards the blue haired Hollow before frowning. "I was looking for new reincarnations of the Noah as well as enrolling into a new school." He sighed sadly. "I still can't find Dreams and Pleasure…"

"I'm sure you'll find them soon, Millennium-sama!" Lilinette jumped in, a small grin on her face. "Right Stark!?" She looked behind her at the annoying lazy man who looked to be drifting off.

"Huh? Yeah… right."

A foot was slammed into his stomach and he once again flew off his chair. "Dammit! If you don't stop doing that..!"

"What? You'll what?!"

"You little brat!"

Allen chose to ignore the slightly amusing sight to instead meet the gaze of the Aizen fellow. He smiled politely once more before touching his fingers to the fabric of his vest where his heart would be. "I apologize, I completely forgot to introduce myself! My name is Allen Walker, The Second Millennium and Musician of the Noah, and who are you?"

Before Aizen could even answer, Allen knew of course. How could he not. He had just come to inspect the man and see if he was worthy of being an ally.

Aizen for himself was for once surprised. He had never once learned of a 'Millennium' during his time spent in Soul Society. He had merely heard rumors of the name here in Hueco Mundo but nothing more so he had assumed it to be just a myth of imaginary power. He reluctantly let himself speak.

"Aizen Sōsuke." He replied, smirk in place. "This here is Gin Ichimaru," Aizen gestured to a white haired man who seemed to have a permanent smile and then to a man dark complexion who wore a see through orange band that twisted around his eyes. "And this is Kaname Tōsen."

"I see it's nice to meet you. Would you like to join me in my quest to kill humanity and start anew?"

Aizen stared at the kid before him for what seemed like hours, contemplating the question asked of him. It would no doubt bring more power to their side, if even a little but that brought the problem of how strong the kid really was. He could see that there would no rousing conflicts by 'joining' with the said white haired boy and it would be a great use of his time in seeing how he could use the boy.

He nodded, shocking his two subordinates though they hardly shone it. "Fine but could you first tell me how strong you are? It would hardly be alright if I ended up being stronger than you." He said almost playfully.

"Hmm? Oh, I would say about a few thousand times stronger than Stark-san over there." Allen nodded to Stark's now sleeping form with a light smile.

Overestimating and cockiness immediately came to mind after the boy finished his sentence but if the kid thought of himself that highly and with the Espada being unexpectedly loyal to him, he had to have some bite beneath that bark, Aizen concurred so instead he nodded appreciatingly to the white haired youth. "Okay then."

Allen smiled happily. He already knew of Aizen-san's plan to use him and he found himself secretly cackling with amusement. This man, one so weak, couldn't even begin to compare to his power and so he had nothing to worry about.

"Alright," He nodded towards Aizen before inclining his head to the table full of Espada. There was someone missing and he immediately knew who. Neliel had always been one of his favorite Hollow's. The teal haired girl always managed to have him in laughter, though not always genuine. He caught sight of Nnoitra looking away, sweating. "Where is Neliel?"

Allen's voice cut through the silence like a blade and almost every single Espada turned their gaze onto Nnoitra and Szayelapporo. Aizen examined the reaction of both Espada as well as the white haired boy.

"W-We…" The two Espada trailed off pathetically, frightened of the wrath that would undoubtedly await them.

Allen merely smiled, though it hardly reached his eyes. He could already guess what had happened. That black haired bloodthirsty Espada had probably thought of Neliel as an ememy just because she was a female and was stronger. Honestly, Nnoitra had to learn that power came in all shapes and sizes or else his morals were going to blow up in his face someday.

"Find her and bring her back."

His voice was cold and blank as the two Espada scrambled out of the chamber of a meeting room to hopefully find the teal haired child before they got on the bad side of their lord and master.

Gin merely shook his head in amazement. The number 5 Espada had been one of the toughest Hollow's to get onto their side and obey their rules other than Baraggan. It had been a real hassle and here waltzed in a white haired teenager who simply spoke an order and the Espada had immediately complied, somewhat frighteningly. He glanced at Tōsen to see the man as stoic as always.

Aizen met Allen's stare once more and he found himself involuntarily shivering.

"Aizen." The white haired kid looked at him in a somewhat calculating way, as if sizing him up. His lips parted and his strange silver eyes narrowed. "Please continue to prepare the King's Key. Thank you."

Allen nodded with a smile and after receiving several 'Goodbye Millennium-sama's, he turned around and hummed softly, almost silently. The bright, glowing white shard jutted out of the ground, the digital number '23' appearing over the white substance once more. Once he stood right in front of the portal, he looked back.

Allen stared directly at Aizen and the brown haired man caught sight of molten golden eyes peering beneath white bangs before they disappeared along with the portal and light, leaving behind a slightly flabbergasted Aizen and his two subordinates as well as the Espada.

~oOo~

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man nor Bleach. Let this stand for any and all future chapters.**

**So how was the rewritten chapter? I enjoyed it though some parts were a little iffy. After reading this story to make sure it was worthy of being under my name, I almost choked on my spit at how awful and unorganized it was.**

**Anyway…**

**Review on your way out.**


End file.
